


Bound

by AvariceNSpice



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Future, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, Xenobiology, alien - Freeform, sci fi, soul mates, space, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvariceNSpice/pseuds/AvariceNSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 3687 the people of earth have found themselves in a war that spans Galaxies. Far from the most advance race, humanity has found itself on the losing side. Faced with a fate far worse than death if they fail, they have no choice but to ally themselves with one of the most volatile sentient races the universe has ever seen. </p><p>But there's a catch. </p><p>The Miseri value strength above all, and to gain their comradeship Earth's interstellar fleet must win a simple game: the first side to step foot in the other's control room wins. </p><p>Enter Wren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Full Summary: In the year 3687 the people of earth have found themselves in a war that spans Galaxies. Far from the most advance race, humanity has found itself on the losing side. Faced with a fate far worse than death if they fail, they have no choice but to ally themselves with one of the most volatile sentient races the universe has ever seen. 
> 
> But there's a catch. 
> 
> The Miseri value strength above all, and to gain their comradeship Earth's interstellar fleet must win a simple game: the first side to step foot in the other's control room wins. 
> 
> Enter Wren. 
> 
> Even if she can complete her task, Earth will still have to offer that which is forbidden on almost every planet: unlimited entrance. Why? Because the Miseri are a dying race, and they have found that human females are one of the few compatible species. 
> 
> As someone who did not pass the combat portion of the fleet's training, she should have never stepped foot on the chosen ship. When faced against the Miseri's biggest vessel and two of their most powerful commanders, however, the fleet can not ignore her intellect. Tasked with winning a game with no rules, she stands with nothing to gain but everything to lose. 
> 
> Only once she wins, is she prepared for the consequences?

Wren sat, lost in her own little world as she devoured the book in her hands. It was a medical book from Te'An, and she'd been dying to get her hands on it for months.

 

Her training, however, had kept her from her search. For the most part, attending the Interstellar Fleet Academy, or IFA, had been a a walk in the park.

 

The first three years had been light training and extreme memorization. The academic portion hadn't been hard on her at all, but the rigorous physical part had needed a little more effort on her part.

 

Luckily, she'd had Sana and Sela, her sisters in all but blood, to help her. The girls were originally from Zessals, a planet that was mostly lush vegetation. As a result, somewhere along the way their species has evolved into extremely skilled fighters; they were known for their lithe movements and speed.

 

While excellent fighters, they sometimes had trouble settling down enough to focus on their academics. Wren had helped them with their studies while they had trained with her in their spare time. They filled in each other’s weak spots, just as they'd done since they were children.

 

Or at least, since she was a child. The Zessal people aged differently than humans, and as a result Wren had met the girls when she was 5, and they were at the point where they were just hitting the stages of puberty. At the moment she was 19, and her friends had just finished their transition from adolescent to adult about a year prior. Because of this fact, they'd always had an odd relationship for sure, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

 

It was because of their relationship that Wren had even enrolled into IFA in the first place. She'd be the first to admit that she was passive in nature. She had a taste for food that rivaled most, a penchant for academics, and a general introverted tendency that most looked down on.

 

Yet she'd made it through. She'd passed her test with flying colors, and had even earned the favor of the head of the medical department. That, above all, was something she treasured. While Sela and Sana had been shooting for the combat division from the very beginning, Wren had never had her heart set there. She knew, they knew it.

 

Wren, for all of her devotion to the sisters, had always had a fascination with the scientific field. She liked to know how things worked, how the smallest parts of the whole fit together. She had no favorite specific section, but it had been the head of the medical division, Mrs. Harriet Alonso, who'd reached out to her.

 

The middle aged woman had been the most willing to feed her fascination, so by default Wren had put most of her effort into learning about medicine. This was done in her free time, though, since if she wanted to stay with her girls than she had to be enrolled in their program.

 

And that was something she wanted more than anything. Wren knew them, she trusted them, she loved them. She'd lost her family just before she'd met Sana and Sela, and they'd been the ones to keep her safe afterwards; they'd been the ones to love her.

 

The girls were her family, and staying with her family had always been what made her happy. After so many years of watching the chaos that her home planet had found itself in, being happy was all she wanted.

 

Which was why when she reached her last year, she trained under Major Cattleya Stone. The woman was known for her brutal attitude and specific fighting style. Those who were more suited for a more fluid fighting style trained with her. Since she'd been chased and had chased Sana and Sela for years, Wren had a fair bit of speed to offer. Her experience with gymnastic (also due to her lovely twins), was also a plus.

 

At first, Major Stone had been weary of her, thinking her weak. Wren had to admit that she wasn't exactly wrong, but physical strength wasn't all that she'd had to offer.

 

Majors who had specialized divisions often had groups of three person units under their command. These units had to work together effortlessly. Wren was shit at offense, but she could move with a group.

 

At least, she could when that group was limited to Sana and Sela. She trusted the girls completely, as they trusted her. Wren knew how they moved, how they thought. She could see every step before they made it, mimic every breathe as if it was her own. The girls where her best friends, her sisters, her family. She just knew how they worked.

 

Major Stone saw this, and the woman had been curious. Wren knew because in her blue gray eyes, Wren had seen the same spark she knew she got when she cracked open a particularly interesting book. She'd seen excitement.

 

After the first week, Major Stone had split them up to try and see if she could get the same results from the other units under her tutelage. It hasn't worked, however. In the end, after constant drills and experiments, Major Stone had settled Wren back with her sisters.

 

Wren knew she'd been disappointed, but she could not find it in her heart to feel all that deeply for her. She'd known from the very beginning that she wouldn't pass the final exam. Wren had known; and she made sure Sela and Sana knew as well.

 

At first they'd been furious, thinking that she had put in all that work knowing she would fail. Then, of course, they realized that she had a plan.

 

Wren had studied every rule, every history book and had come to the conclusion that as long as she continued to perform her hardest academically, and as long as she stayed strictly in the combat program, she could still get into a unit with the girls.

 

They were powerful warriors in their own right, and that meant that their third person didn't necessarily have to be 100% soldier. If they played their cards right, Wren could join them as a field Medic. If they played their cards right, they could stay together.

 

She did end up failing her combat test. She knew she would. But even though she hadn't been enrolled in the other division programs, she'd taken the final exams for the medical, mechanical, and tactical divisions.

 

She'd watched, she'd listen, she'd played.

 

She'd been sitting on her floor in her dorm for three hours already, tearing through the books she'd been wanting to read for ages.

 

She'd been waiting. Yesterday they'd graduated. Today was the day that Division assignments came out, and she was waiting.

 

There was knock on her door; a sharp rapping that startled her away from the words in her text. Wren stared at the door with wide eyes, and made sure her glasses where straight before standing up.

 

She took a deep breathe, and then she flipped the panel on the screen that would allow her to see who was at her door.

 

Instead of the usual generic soldier she'd expected; standing at her door was Major Stone.


End file.
